


Skinny Dipping

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dirty Talk, I just watched season 7 and learned he can't swim so here we go, M/M, Mickey Can't Swim, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Skinny Dipping, Slight Dirty Talk, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Ian wants to teach Mickey how to swim but they get a bit distracted rather quickly.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 224





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished watching season 7 of Shameless and learned Mickey canonically cannot swim and I'm disappointed in the lack of fics tackling this fact! So obviously I had to write something about it along with some smut in the mix ;)

“Come on, don’t you trust me?” Ian asks, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. 

Mickey remains standing in front of Ian, arms crossed and clothes remaining on. “No, not really.” 

Ian pouts, stepping closer to him and grabbing his waist. “Not even a little? I promise I won’t let you go.” 

Mickey’s eyes narrow, still not moving. “I’m not getting in the pool, Gallagher.” 

“What if I get naked?” Ian says seductively, leaning down and kissing his jaw. “Little skinny dipping at midnight a good deal?” 

Mickey stares at him for a moment, eyes flicking down to his chest before back up to his face, a huff falling from his lips. “Fine.” 

Ian grins, stepping back to unbuckle his belt. Mickey grumbles under his breath as he tugs off his hoodie, the two stripping out of their clothes until they stand stark naked next to the Gallagher pool. Mickey shivers, rubbing his arm a bit as he watches Ian climb into the pool first. Ian grins, leaning against the edge of the pool. “Just a reminder, you can stand in this pool.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Mickey grumbles, climbing up the ladder and over the edge. He bites his lip and dips his feet into the water, hands gripping the edge of the ladder. Ian smiles, sliding up between his legs and setting his hands on his hips. 

“Want me to hold onto you until you can stand?” he asks, smile teasing but voice gentle. Mickey glares at him and doesn’t answer, hands hesitantly moving to grip Ian’s shoulders. Ian grips his hips and lifts him off the ladder, carefully lowering him down into the water with him. Mickey lets out the breath he was holding when his feet touch the floor, water coming to rest just under his pecs. Ian grins, stroking his sides. “See? Not so bad.” 

“Guess not,” Mickey mutters, still holding onto him. 

“So, what do you know about swimming?” Ian asks, bending his knees and sinking lower into the water until just his head is above, staring up at Mickey curiously. 

Mickey frowns, shrugging a shoulder. “Not much to know when being taught how to swim is being thrown into the deep end of the pool when you’re eight.” 

Ian sighs, moving closer and kissing his chest. “Can I show you how to float on your back?” 

Mickey tenses at the idea but huffs after a few moments, nodding slowly. Ian smiles and stands back up, pulling Mickey to the middle of the pool. He murmurs instructions to him as he manhandles Mickey around until he’s somewhat floating on his back, flailing a bit whenever Ian removes his hands and places his feet back down to keep his head above water. It takes longer than Ian thought it would to get Mickey to stay still, having to repeat promises to not let him drown until Mickey stops flailing. He claps when Mickey stays afloat for fifteen seconds, watching the slight grin appear on his face. 

Ian swims around him when he stands back up, diving underwater and pinching Mickey’s calf. He receives a kick in the ass, making him come back up. Mickey splashes water into his face, a laugh escaping him. “Asshole!” 

Ian laughs as well, splashing him right back. Each splash at the other gets bigger and bigger, resulting in water splashing over the edge of the pool. Ian chuckles and grabs Mickey’s wrists to stop the splash war, watching droplets drip from his bangs and down his face to his wide grin. Ian loves the sight, hands reaching up to hold his face, thumbs tracing over the crinkles in the corner of Mickey’s beautiful eyes. Mickey’s grin softens, looking up at Ian with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Their lips meet in the middle, hard and full of passion and heat. Mickey groans against his mouth, lips parting under the touch of Ian’s tongue. His hands thread through Ian’s soaked hair, tugging him down more and tilting his head into the kiss, teeth bumping and tongues battling. 

Ian’s hands dip down to grip his thighs, pulling his legs up and around his waist. Mickey gasps softly when his back hits the edge of the pool, feeling Ian pull his lips back to kiss down his neck instead, nipping harshly and smoothing his tongue down his pulse. Mickey groans lowly, head falling back when Ian lifts him up and bit and swirls his tongue over his nipple, his left hand coming up to pinch the other. The hand on his hip shifts around to squeeze Mickey’s ass. 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey breathes, looking down at the redhead with dark, lust-filled eyes. Ian grips both his ass cheeks and spreads them, his hard cock sliding between them and grinding. Mickey squirms at the tease, his own cock rubbing against Ian’s stomach. “Ian, fuck…” 

Ian lifts his head, pressing a lingering kiss to his jaw. “Yes, Mick?” 

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Mickey growls lowly, nails digging into his back. When Ian keeps rocking his hips forward, cock sliding hard but slowly against him, Mickey can’t help but whine in irritation. “Ian.” 

“Gonna beg?” Ian smirks, voice low and teasing. Mickey glares at him, the heat dying when Ian presses his lips to his ear, whispering “Come on, I know you like it just as much as I do. Just one little please?” 

Mickey bites his lip, rocking his hips down against Ian’s cock. His body is on fire, the water and cool summer breeze hardly cooling the flush he has dancing over his skin. “I-Ian…” 

“Beg,” Ian whispers, a hand wrapping around Mickey. He gasps and bucks up into his touch, head tilting back as Ian’s lips trail under his jaw, kissing ever so delicately. He can’t object any longer, feeling as if he’s going to burst if he doesn’t get Ian’s cock in him. 

“Please, Ian,” he murmurs, hissing lightly when Ian’s teeth bite down on the side of his neck, definitely aiming to leave a mark. “Ian- _fuck!_ Ian, please fuck me. Please, please, please-” 

Ian smirks against his neck, murmuring a soft “Good boy” that sends a spark shooting down Mickey’s spine. He almost complains when Ian shifts his cock away, his words dying into a low moan when Ian presses a finger into him. It feels weird with the cold water around them, pressing closer to Ian’s warm body despite feeling on fire himself. Mickey doesn’t complain though. 

It burns when Ian pushes in, but Mickey still doesn’t complain. He claws at Ian’s back, choking out a gasp and sinking down onto Ian’s long cock. Ian groans against his ear, one hand on his hip and the other gripping the edge of the pool, hips bucking into Mickey’s. It’s slower than usual, but that’s what they get for fucking in the pool. Mickey isn’t too bothered, Ian’s deep moans and murmured praises doing a number on him. 

Apparently Mickey moans a bit too loud cause someone is shouting “Shut the fuck up!” from somewhere down the street. He flushes in embarrassment, looking at Ian with wide eyes. Ian just rolls his eyes and tips his head back to look over his shoulder. “Fuck off, we’re busy!” 

“You’re fucking insane, Gallagher,” Mickey breathes out, burying his face in Ian’s shoulder. 

“Clearly since we’re fucking in my family’s pool,” Ian chuckles, just slightly picking up the pace as best as he can. Mickey pinches his arm before he starts moaning again, muffling most of them in Ian’s neck. Ian lets him this one time, pressing his temple to Mickey’s shoulder and reaching between them, grasping his cock and stroking him. 

Mickey cums first, crying out quietly against his neck and tightening his legs around his waist, bucking slightly against him. Ian bites his lip when Mickey clenches around him, not stopping his somewhat fast pace as he edges closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck,” Mickey breathes when Ian finishes inside him, squirming a bit in Ian’s arms. Ian comes down from his own high slowly, pressing light kisses along the stretch of Mickey’s neck. The Milkovich hums softly, relaxing against him in his own afterglow. 

Their glow is ruined by the back door opening. “Next time, can you guys not fuck in our pool? We swim in that,” Lip complains, leaning over the wooden railing and glaring at the two men in the dim lighting. 

Ian huffs and waves Lip off. “I’ll clean it out tomorrow. Can you leave us alone so we can get out now?” 

Lip rolls his eyes but does so. Mickey snickers against Ian’s neck, lifting his head to look at him. “What happened to teaching me how to swim?” 

“We can try again tomorrow,” Ian chuckles, rubbing his hips gently. “In actual swim trunks and during the day so we can see.” 

Mickey hums and accepts that answer, face pinching in discomfort when Ian pulls out. “Oh- wow, that felt weird. Was it even safe to fuck in here?” 

Ian shrugs, making Mickey pale. “Don’t freak out, man. You’re just fine. Let’s get out and go take a shower and clean up, okay?” 

Mickey huffs and nods, not moving his legs from around his waist. “Better fucking carry me.” 

“You know you can stand in the pool, Mick.” 

“Please?” 

Ian inhales sharply and closes his eyes, the image of Mickey’s pout burned into his mind already. “You little shit- fine. Fine! I’ll carry you.” 

Mickey grins in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't part of a series, but I still accept prompts! If anybody has any Gallavich prompt, hit the comments below and I may just write it!


End file.
